Sanguine
Sanguine was a Case 53 and member of the Irregulars.Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Appearance Sanguine had red hair and skin.Sanguine – A red skinned, red-haired cape, Sanguine is a case 53. - Cast (in depth) with a texture and color like clotted blood. Sanguine was tending to two injured. Not Irregulars, but not capes I recognized either. The boy had hair and skin with a texture and color like clotted blood. The injured had blood piled and crusted over their wounds, scabs bigger than my hand. Or my claw. ... “Might get a few more recruits,” Sanguine said, not looking up from the wounded. He had hands extended to two different wounds on one individual, and was drawing blood into one hand and letting it snake out of the other, flowing into the wound. Was he cleaning it? - Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 Abilities Sanguine had a blood-like power of unknown functionality. When seen in the Battle against Leviathan, he was among the contingent that could hurt the Endbringer but not withstand its blows in turn.Too many others were capable of delivering the hurt, but were too fragile: Browbeat, Shadow Stalker, Lady Photon, Purity, Laserdream, Brandish and others I didn’t know. The Ward with the crossbow, some guy with crimson skin. - Extermination 8.4 One of its side benefits allowed him to function as a healer of sorts with a blood control power. He could draw blood out of people, do something to it - Taylor speculated he was cleaning it - and put it back in. He could create enormous blood clots the size of fists to cover people's wounds. History Background Sanguine was a Case 53 lucky enough to be found by the Protectorate before he fell on the wrong side of the justice system.“I’ve spent years like this,” Gully said. “It’s not just me, either. There’re others. Weld…” “Hunch,” Weld added. “Gentle Giant, Sanguine.” “Weld and Hunch, Gentle Giant and Sanguine,” Gully said. “And the others who weren’t even lucky enough to find the Wards or the Protectorate before they found themselves in trouble. It’s not just for me. We need to know for them.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.4 Story Start A character with "crimson skin", likely Sanguine, fought in the Battle against Leviathan in Brockton Bay. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Sanguine showed up for the Battle against Echidna and would later join the Irregulars following the revelations in the battle. Gold Morning He distinguished himself during the oil-rig battle by using his abilities to provide needed first aid to injured capes. During the invasion of Cauldron's Base Sanguine was one of the Irregulars who despaired in the fight against Zion and tried to take more immediate vengeance against the clandestine organization that made him into a monster. "Hey, Weld. Boss-man. Enough talking?” A boy with red skin asked. Weld half-turned to look at the crowd. “What’s the problem?” “This is kinda fucked. You’re talking to her like she’s a buddy.” “No,” Weld said. When he looked at her, his steel eyes were cold. “Not a buddy.” “Then what? You’re going to talk her to death?” “We agreed,” Weld said. “We said we’d get answers.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.x (Interlude) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Irregulars Category:Case 53s Category:Heroes Category:Striker Category:Worm Characters